2009-09-02
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info George McEncroe, Dave Hughes, Charlie Thorpe, Paul Gray, Guests: George McEncroe, Dave Hughes, Charlie Thorpe, Paul Gray Official description Episode Thirty Two (02/09/2009) This week on Spicks and Speck our special guests are Wa Wa Nee's Paul Gray, lady of laughs George McEncroe, Dash and Will's Charlie Thorpe and larrikin Dave Hughes . Myf's Team Paul Gray shot to fame as front man and keyboardist for Aussie band Wa Wa Nee. The band broke the Australian tradition of pub rock in the mid-'80s with their mix of funk, soul and synth-pop and sound instant favour on the mainstream charts. Their self titled album reached platinum sales and their first single, Stimulation, peaked at number 2 on the Australian charts. They had further chart success with the following 3 singles from that album with Sugar Free even charting in America. Since Wa Wa Nee, Paul has been involved as a producer and music director of projects with various artists including Kate Cebrano, Tina Area, Anthony Callea and Damien Leith. Stand up comedian and writer George McEncroe has had an interesting journey. After juggling four kids, work and play, she has plenty of real life experiences to share with her audiences. Her direct manner, quick humour, warmth and approachability have made her an audience favourite. She is able to deal with serious issues sensitively and has always been able to find humour in the darkest of circumstances. This year she was nominated for Best Newcomer for her highly successful debut Melbourne International Comedy Festival show The Georgina Monologues, which certainly sealed her place amongst the best female comics in Australia. Alan's Team Charlie Thorpe along with her childhood best friend, Josie De Sousa-Reay, make up an amazing new duo of 19 year old singer/songwriters from Melbourne Dash & Will. Dash (Charlie) and Will (Josie) is actually what their parents would have named the two girls would if they were born boys. The girls were discovered by Hunters and Collectors Barry Palmer. Acoustically or backed by a full band, Dash & Will have already proven themselves to be a new natural musical force in the Australian music scene. Their debut album, Up In Something, is out now. A natural and unmistakably Australian comic, Dave Hughes laconic style thinly disguises one of the fastest comic minds this country has ever seen. At the Melbourne Comedy Festival in 1999 Hughesy was forced to move from a tiny upstairs city bar into a 300-seat room at the Melbourne Town Hall. Word had started to spread about this impossibly laid back guy from Warrnambool. Since 1999 word has spread even further and Hughesy has become one of the biggest and most loved names in Australian stand up comedy. Honest and imperfect is how Australians like their comedy and Dave Hughes delivers exactly that in spades. Along with Kate Langbroek, Hughesy makes up Melbourne's Nova 100 breakfast team. And if that's not enough, he can be seen on Network Ten's Before the Game during the AFL footy season, and also on Rove and The 7pm Project. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes